Discount
Discounts are occasional lowered prices of items in the garage which allows players to buy more for the same sum of crystals. A discount can last from 1 hour to a few weeks. A discounted item will mostly have a red label in its icon in the garage, displaying the discount value. Discount types There are a few main types of discounts: *Discounts during events, which are usually applied on a different category of items (e.g. hulls, paints) each day. *Singular discounts on individual items, which usually last a few hours to a day, but with a high discount. *Discount from product kits: product kits and packages of multiple items sold together with a discount. These discounts usually last 10 days or more. *Whole-selling discounts: if a player owns multiple hulls/turrets on a specific M version, buying another item of the same category and at the the same upgrade version will cost less crystals. The value of the discount depends on how many items of the given category the player owns: **For hulls: ***2 hulls of the same version: 10% on any further hull. ***4 hulls of the same version: 20% on any further hull. ***6 hulls of the same version: 30% on any further hull. **:For instance: if a player owns Mammoth M2 and Hornet M2, buying **For turrets: ***3 turrets of the same version: 10% on any further turret. ***6 turrets of the same version: 20% on any further turret. ***9 turrets (or more) of the same version: 30% on any further turret. M3]] *The team once a while starts a vote in the forum for which item the players would like to have a discount, which would then last 1 day. *Personal discounts- as part of this feature, each day when the player first enters the game, they might be given a random discount for a specific item. A personal discount is also available once a test drive is over. This feature was released on October 1, 2015.Test Drives and personal discounts! Discount value The value of discounts ranges from 10% and up to 90%; the higher the discount is, the shorter its availability is, except for product kits of supplies. Discounts of 90% of ordinary items are very rare, and are usually not announced ahead of time and are available for one hour or an entire day. Product kits' discount can range from 40% to 80% (a maximum of 60% for non-supply kits), and the whole-selling kits go by the mentioned values above. Multiple discounts Multiple discounts can also be applied on the same item, in which case the item's price will be calculated by merging the discounts (by multiplication, not addition). This mostly happens when the discount of an item from a product kit or a whole-selling discount takes place on the same time as an event with discounts. This is done by going through each one of the discounts, and then applying it on the price left after the previous discount. For instance, if a Freeze M0 (costs 600 crystals by default) has a 10% from the whole-selling discount, and then has another 40% discount from an event, it will be calculated this way: : Price = 600 * 0.9 * 0.6 : Price = 540 * 0.6 : Price = 324 Which will then cost 324 crystals. Gallery Anvil Kit information.png|The "Anvil" product kit, which comes with a 40% discount. Sources and references Category:Inside the Game Category:Garage